


Sorted

by ilostmyshoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmyshoe/pseuds/ilostmyshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets sorted into a Hogwarts house.</p>
<p>Inspired by http://whiskyandoldspice.tumblr.com/post/72242499763/why-i-dont-think-sam-is-a-slytherin-part-1-of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorted

The sorting hat plopped onto Sam Winchester’s head.

“Hmmm . . . Where do I put you? You do have family legacies in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor . . .”

“Wait, what?” Sam stuttered, confused and nervous. “What are you talking about? Dean’s the first in our family to ever come to Hogwarts, and he’s in Hufflepuff!”

“Right. Silly me. What _was_ I thinking?” The sorting hat chuckled knowingly. “Well, in that case young man, where do _you_ think you belong?”

“I dunno,” Sam shrugged his shoulders awkwardly. “Just . . . not in Slytherin. Please? Dean would be so ashamed; he’d never talk to me again me.”

“Come now. Have some faith in Hufflepuff loyalty. That brother of yours would never desert you. But, fine. Not Slytherin. No other preferences? Really?”

“Well, my grades are pretty good, and I like to read, so maybe Ravenclaw?”

“That’s not quite the enthusiasm I was looking for.”

“Well . . . I’d _wanna_ be with Dean, but I’m not . . . I mean . . . I’m not that good at being loyal and following orders and stuff. I know I should try harder to do what my family needs, but somehow I always end up pushing back and saying the wrong thing, doing what I want instead of what Dad says is best . . . I guess I’m just too impulsive and self-centered to help it . . . Maybe you should put me in Slytherin after all.”

“So many misunderstandings, so little time. Slytherin is more than self-preservation, and Hufflepuff loyalty isn’t blind or afraid to criticize. And your assessment of yourself . . .”

“I _never_ said Hufflepuffs were afraid. Dean’s not afraid of _anything_!”

“Of course. Well, you’ll certainly have an interesting career here at Hogwarts, wherever you end up. Still, I have to place you somewhere, so I think I’ll put you in . . . Hufflepuff!!!” This last was proclaimed out loud to the room and answered by a cheer from the table decked in yellow and black.

Sam swallowed. His eyes found Dean’s from across the room, and he couldn’t help imitating his brother’s giddy grin.

**Author's Note:**

> So this random little thing may have given me a bunch of ideas for a whole verse. I'd love to hear suggestions about whether it might be worth continuing as a series of vignettes, or if I should just let it go. Thanks!


End file.
